The Adventures of the Angry Birds
by ImSpidey2
Summary: The Pigs steal the eggs and the Birds try to get them back, while encountering cardboard cut-outs, new Birds, and even space itself! Between K and K .
1. Poached Eggs

**_The Adventures of the Angry Birds_**

**_Chapter 1: Poached Eggs_**

**_Names(In case if you don't know):_**

**_Birds:_**

**_Red Bird - Red_**  
**_Blue Birds - The Blues(Jay, Jim, Jake)_**  
**_Yellow Bird - Chuck_**  
**_Black Bird - Bomb_**  
**_White Bird - Matilda_**  
**_Green (Boomerang) Bird - Al_**  
**_Big Brother (Crimson) Bird - Terence_**  
**_Orange Bird - Bubbles_**  
**_Pink Bird - Stella_**  
**_Purple Bird - Ted_**  
**_Mighty Eagle - Mighty_**

**_Pigs:_**

**_Normal Pigs - Minion Pigs_**  
**_Helmet Pig - Ironoink_**  
**_Mustache Pig - Grampig_**  
**_King Pig - King Hog_**  
**_Fat Pig - Fat Pigbert(A pun of Fat Albert)_**

The Angry Birds; Red, The Blues, Chuck, Bomb and Matilda were relaxing with their eggs.

"I can't wait for our eggs to hatch. We'll be so proud of them." Red says.

"Yep. Let's go eat something." Chuck said.

"Yeah, we're hungry!" The Blues said all at once.

"So am I. I'm gonna blow if I don't get any food!" Bomb said.

"Watch your temper, Bomb." Matilda said.

"Sorry. I'm just so hungry." Bomb said.

They gone to eat something. Meanwhile, while the birds are gone, the Bad Piggies; King Hog, some Minion Pigs, Ironoink and Grampig sneak in and get the eggs. They snicker quietly.

"Those birds will never notice..." King Hog chuckled quietly.

The birds come back and find out that the eggs are gone.

They all screamed!

"The eggs are gone!" Red said in fear.

Bomb got angry other than shocked.

"Grrrrr... I will hunt those green piggies and blow them up!" Bomb was furious.

"Prepare the slingshot!" Red ordered.

The birds set up the slingshot.

20 castle destructions later, they reach the castle of Ironoink.

"You can't destroy **MY** castle!" Ironoink said.

"We'll see about that." Chuck said.

They place a can of sardines and they sling the can at the castle.

"That's it? That's all you could think of?" Ironoink said before laughing his head off.

"Just watch what happens." Red said.

Then he heard a roar.

"Huh?" Ironoink said before screaming.

**"THE MIGHTY EAGLE! RUN!"** Ironoink screamed.

They were too late. Mighty caused total destruction, with a full feather.

"You won't defeat our king..." Ironoink said before falling unconscious.

They go further to the lair, and find 20 more castles. They destroy them all again.

They go to the last one, with Grampig residing in it.

"You won't destroy **ME**!" Grampig laughed.

"Well, maybe we can't, but something else can." Red said.

"No...You can't be serious." Grampig said.

"Yep." Red said as he places the can on the slingshot.

Grampig screams.

The sardine can was launched at the castle, with Mighty diving after it, smashing the entire castle.

"Nooo...I've failed you, King Hog..." Grampig said before blacking out.

They find the last 21 castle. They destroy the first 20 easily, and then find the last one, with King Hog inside.

"You will never rescue your pretty eggs!" King Hog cackled.

All the birds attacked the castle, heavily damaging it, and then finishes it off with the Mighty Eagle, foiling King Hog's plan.

The birds retrieved the eggs, and gave the wreckage one last good look before leaving.

As they left, King Hog looks at **YOU**(the reader), and winks.

"I'll be back." King Hog said before giving you a toothy grin.

**_THE END_**


	2. Mighty Hoax

**_The Adventures of the Angry Birds_**

**_Chapter 2: Mighty Hoax_**

The Angry Birds were celebrating over their victory.

"We put those pigs out of **OUR** misery!" Red said.

"Yeah! But who knows if they'll come back." Chuck said.

"Who cares? All we care is our recent victory over the pigs!" Bomb said.

"Let's have a party at Al's!" The Blues said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Matilda said.

The Birds leave.

But then the Pigs appear, and take the eggs, and then replace them with cardboard versions. They also bring up a cardboard copy of King Hog.

"Pwa ha ha! Those birds won't succeed this time!" King Hog laughed.

The Pigs then left with the eggs.

The Birds then come back and then find something shocking: The eggs are gone again!

"Cardboard? !" Red said in shock.

"Those stupid **PIGS**!" Chuck said.

"Again? !" Bomb said.

"Oh, no!" The Blues said.

"I can't believe it." Matilda said.

"Well, here we go again." Red said.

They go and find 21 castles. They smash the first 20 and see the last one, with King Hog supposedly in it.

"You will never win!" 'King Hog' said.

"You'll see, Hog!" Red said.

Red shows a sardine can and the Pigs immediately scream and run in circles.

Red flings the can at the castle with the slingshot. The Mighty Eagle destroys the castle and the pigs on impact.

The Birds then see that 'King Hog' turns out to be...a cardboard copy?

"That was cardboard too?" Red said.

"King Hog must've been speaking behind it." Matilda said.

"Whatever. We're halfway done!" Red said.

They find the last 21 castles. They destroy them, and get to the last one.

"This time, I won't be defeated so easily!" 'King Hog' said.

"Yeah, right!" Red said.

They throw the sardine can again, and the Mighty Eagle obliterates the entire castle and the Pigs.

"We did it!" Red said in joy. They got their eggs back.

"Wait..." Chuck said. "That's cardboard too!"

"He got away." Matilda said.

King Hog was hiding behind a cardboard bush, and looks at you again.

"I will have my revenge." King Hog said, before winking and giving you a evil smirk.

But the Birds heard King Hog.

"What's that?" The Blues said.

"Let's see." Bomb said.

They find that it's King Hog!

"King Hog? !" Red said.

"No, no! I can explain!" King Hog said in fear.

**"GET HIM!"** Red ordered.

The Birds trample over King Hog and beat him into unconsciousness.

**"NOW** we did it!" Red said.

They celebrated and got back home.

**_THE END_**


	3. Danger Above

**_The Adventures of The Angry Birds_**

**_Chapter 3: Danger Above_**

The Pigs have now decided to distract the Birds in order to get the eggs. They send in a butterfly for the Birds to attack while they steal the eggs.

"This time, we'll win!" King Hog laughed quietly.

"A butterfly? Whatever it does, it better not..." Red was cut off when the butterfly landed on one of the eggs.

**"IT TOUCHED THEM! KILL IT!"** Red screamed.

The Birds jump on the butterfly and keep attacking it.

"Now's our cue." King Hog said evilly.

They take the eggs on their carpet, with four balloons keeping it off the ground so it can fly. The Pigs later get on the carpet.

"There...Now it won't bother us again!" Chuck said.

The Blues screamed.

"That's wrong, little guys?" Bomb said.

"The eggs!" The Blues said all at once.

"What?" Matilda said before all the Birds turned around.

The Birds screamed again.

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? !"** Red screamed furiously.

They destroy 3 of the first 15 castles before finding something shocking: The Pigs kidnapped Al!

"Al? !" Red said in fear.

"Guys! Get me out of here!" Al said.

"I'll do it." Chuck said before getting on the slingshot and launching himself to Al's cage, breaking it.

"Thanks, guys." Al said.

"No problem. Now let's take care of the pigs." Bomb said before launching himself at the main section of the Pigs' castle.

"Oh, no." One pig said before Bomb explodes, blowing the castle into pieces.

They then destroy the other ones, and reach the last castle, with Ironoink in it.

"I was beat once, but it won't happen again!" Ironhead said.

"We'll see, Ironoink, we'll see!" Al said.

Al flings a sardine can at the pigs. The Mighty Eagle crushes the castle before the Pigs could even scream.

"Arrrrgh..." Ironoink groaned before falling unconscious. The carpet lost one balloon, but it still flies.

"We're getting there." Red said.

They find 15 more castles, and destroy the first 14. The last one has Grampig.

"King Hog will win!" Grampig laughed.

"We don't think so!" The Blues said.

They launch the can again, and the Eagle crushes the castle. The carpet lost another balloon, but still flies.

"Nooooo..." Grampig moaned.

They go to the clouds and find the last 15 castles.

"This is it." Red said.

They crushed the first 14 until they get to King Hog.

"You can't destroy this fort!" King Hog laughed.

The can was launched again, with the Mighty Eagle crushing the structure. The carpet's third balloon popped also. King Hog is hanging on the fourth and final balloon. The fourth balloon was detached from the carpet.

"Looks like those pigs are off the air!" Red laughed.

"Yeah!" The other Birds laughed.

King Hog looks at you again.

"We'll be back on top before you know it." King Hog said before winking. But the fourth balloon popped.

**"WHAAAAAUHOOOOH!"** King Pig said before falling to the ground, and to his unconsciousness.

**THE END**


	4. The Big Setup

**_The Adventures of the Angry Birds_**

**_Chapter 4: The Big Setup_**

Today was quite a bad day for the Birds. The eggs **AND** all the birds were captured. Except one.

"Grrrrr...I hate pigs..." Terence growled.

He easily smashed the first 4 recreations of several castles which were destroyed before by the Birds.

"Now I know how the other Birds felt!" Terence said.

Then he got to the 5th one. He was surprised to see Al kidnapped again.

"Al!" Terence said.

"They did it again!" Al informed him.

"Heh heh! You won't save him this time!" A Minion Pig said.

"Wrong." Terence said before launching himself with the slingshot, smashing the entire castle. Al was freed.

"Thanks, big buddy." Al said.

"No prob. Together, we'll wreck these puny castles." Terence said.

They destroy the other 9 castles.

They then got to Ironoink.

"This castle was destroyed before, and it won't be again!" Ironoink said.

"Shut up." Terence growled. He didn't want any of it. launched himself at the castle, heavily damaging the structure, and injuring Ironoink.

"Awwgh!" Ironoink groaned.

"Here's some more!" Al said.

He launched the sardine can. The Mighty Eagle smashed the castle and the Pigs.

"Uuugh..." Ironoink said before fainting.

"We have a long way ahead of us." Al said.

"I don't think so." Terence said.

They smash the next 14 castles and get to Grampig's lair.

"Fourth time better be the charm!" Grampig said.

"No times will have any charm for you." Terence said, before launching him and Al at the castle, ravaging the castle, before sending in the sardine can, with the Eagle smashing the remains of the castle.

"Noooo...Our old castles...destroyed again..." Grampig said before falling unconscious.

They destroy the last 14 castles before finally getting to King Hog.

"You won't save your friends!" King Hog laughed.

"Yes, we will!" Al said.

They severely damage the castle, and finally finish the Pigs off with the Mighty Eagle once again. They free the Birds.

"Thanks, big bro!" Red said happily.

"No problem, little bro!" Terence said gladly.

King Hog was locked in a cage, seemingly unconscious. He then suddenly opens his right eye, and looks at the reader again.

"You haven't seen the last of me." King Hog said before winking.

**_THE END_**


	5. Ham Em High

_**The Adventures of the Angry Birds**_

_**Chapter 5: Ham 'Em High**_

There was a new Bird in town. His name is Ted, a purple Bird who was Red's long lost twin. His ability was to slice through the glass, wood and stone of the Pigs' castles. (He's actually the knockoff Angry Birds plush toy, that's where I got the idea from.) The eight Birds were talking to each other.

"So how are you doing, Ted, after all these years?" Red said.

"I'm alright, Red. I've been looking for you for a LONG time." Ted said.

"That long time was worth it." Red said, smiling. Ted smiled back.

But then the eggs were yanked by a lasso!

"Huh? !" Chuck said.

They then a familiar laugh. Red knew only one thing who could make such a laugh...

It was the Pigs.

They were disguised in cowboy disguises.

"Saddle up, partners! We gonna take down this flock!" King Hog said with a mischevious smile.

"Hog, this is the 5th time you did this! Stop it or I'll get really angry!" Red said furiously.

"Never!" King hog laughed.

The Pigs laughed as they ran off with the eggs.

"D'oh...Come on!" Red said angrily!

The Blues cried.

"It's okay, it's okay. We'll get the eggs back." Chuck said.

"But I don't wanna do it anymore!" Blue Jay said.

"Yeah, it hurts!" Blue Jake whined.

"Really bad!" Blue Jim cried.

"Don't worry, blue boys. We'll take 'em." Bomb said.

"Yeah, I'll crush those punks." Terence said.

"They're right! The Pigs will go down easier when we work together!" Ted said.

"That's the spirit! Now, come on, Birds! Let's go get us some bacon!" Red said proudly.

They find the first 15 castles and destroy the first 14, and then get to the last one, with Ironoink inside.

"I'm gonna wrangle you up!" Ironoink said.

"Shut up, loud-mouth. We're gonna smash you!" Terence said.

"And we know how!" Red said.

The sardine can was launched, and the Mighty Eagle smashes Ironhead and his castle.

"Ouch..." Ironhead said before collapsing.

They destroy the next 15 castles and find Grampig.

"I can't lose this time!" Grampig said.

"Too bad that you're gonna!" The Blues said all at once.

The can was fired again, with the Eagle demolishing the castle.

"Owwie..." Grampig said before passing out.

They demolish the last 15 castles and finally find King Hog.

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" King Hog said.

"You're right, Hog! There's only room for us!" Ted said.

**"WHAT? !"** King Hog said, angered.

"You heard me." Ted said.

The can was fired once more, and the Eage annihilates the castle and the pigs. Later, the Birds rip King Hog's sombrero through his head.

"Another day, another egg rescue!" Red said.

"Hopefully they won't do it again." Ted said.

King Hog looks at the reader again.

"Next time, they're going down...literally." King Hog said before winking,

**THE END**


	6. Mine and Dine

_**The Adventures of the Angry Birds**_

_**Chapter 6: Mine and Dine**_

The eight Birds were talking with Mighty.

"So why do you keep calling me over?" Mighty said.

"Well, some castles are too hard for us to break." Red said.

"Oh. I see. Usually I need a hour to get ready to wreck another castle." Mighty said.

"I know. But not if it's urgent, right?" Chuck said.

"Yes." Mighty said.

"Good. We're gonna need you a lot next time." Bomb said.

"We love you, Mighty!" The Blues said.

"Thanks. And I know, because the Pigs are becoming more experienced." Mighty said.

"Yeah. But soon they'll get their own eggs." Matilda said.

"They better run if they belong to other Birds." Al said.

"They'll crush 'em like I crushed 'em." Terence said.

"Yep." Mighty said.

A hole then appeared under the eggs, and it fell into it!

"Oh, no!" Ted said.

The Pigs stole them again! This time they made a underground cave.

The Pigs were laughing and snorting.

"You can't be serious." Red said.

"Well, we are!" King Hog said before laughing.

The Birds growled.

The Pigs got into the cave, and the Birds followed them.

They find 15 castles, and destroy them all. They got to Ironoink.

"Prepare to die, Birds!" Ironoink said.

"You should be prepared too!" Ted said.

The can was launched and the Mighty Eagle smashed Ironhead and his castle. Ironhead was immediately knocked out when the Eagle hit him.

"Let's go! We have two more sets to go!" Red said.

They find the next 15 castles, and destroy them too. They got to Grampig.

"You won't penetrate my castle!" Grampig said.

"Blah, blah, blah..." Terence mocked him.

"Good taunting, Terence." Chuck said.

"Thank you." Terence said.

"Anytime." Chuck said.

"Anyway, let's finish this guy off." Red said.

The can was launched, and the Eagle crushed Grampig and his castle. Like Ironhead, he was knocked unconscious immediately.

"We're almost there." Bomb said.

"Yay!" The Blues said.

"I'll whip me some Pig butt!" Al said.

"They'll get the treatment they deserve!" Matilda said.

They find the last 15 castles, and destroy them. They finally got to King Hog.

"No more fooling around! I'll destroy you myself!" King Hog growled furiously.

"We're gonna smash you hard this time." Red growled too.

The can was launched, and the Eagle completely annihilated the castle and mutilated King Hog.

"We finally did it!" Red said before the other Birds cheered.

King Hog tried to open his eye.

"Uugh...Can't...do it...I'm...exhausted..." King Hog groaned.

His eye opened a couple times, but his eye closed before he could wink.

"Uunngh..." King Hog said before fainting.

_**THE END**_


	7. Birdday Party

_**The Adventures of the Angry Birds**_

_**Chapter 7: Birdday Party**_

_**A/N: I support RedXStella. Or did I make the pairing up? Probably did.**_

Today was a special day. It was Red's birthday.

"Happy birthday, little bro!" Terence said with a smile.

"Thanks, Terence!" Red said happily.

"Anytime!" Terence said happily. He was never this happy before.

"Let's open the presents!" The Blues said.

"That's what I was thinking!" Red said.

"Let's go!" Bomb said.

The seven went to open the presents. But of course, the Pigs are up to no good. Not only do they steal the eggs, but also a piece of their cake!

The Birds then find out after they came back from opening the presents.

"The cake!" Red said.

"Oh, no!" Chuck said.

They saw the Pigs run off, with the eggs and piece of cake. They also had...two bags?

"Hey, how come you're back when you died last time? !" Red said angrily.

"I didn't die, I was sleepy!" King Hog said.

"And why do you have two bags? !" Red said.

"You'll see..." King Hog said, with a sinister toothy grin. The Pigs laughed as they escaped.

"I'm so **ANGRY** at those Pigs!" Red growled.

They smash the first 4 castles, and got to Ironoink.

"You won't celebrate your birthday happily." Ironoink chuckled.

"Yes, I will, you stupid Pig!" Red growled.

The can was launched, and the Eagle smashed the castle and Ironoink, and the Birds retrieve the two bags. It appeared that someone was in each of them, crying for help.

"It looks like the Pigs kidnapped some Birds..." Chuck said.

"Let's check this one first." Terence said.

Red opened up the first one, and the Bird inside leaped at Red and hugged him, crying. The Bird was...Bubbles?

"Bubbles? !" Everyone said.

Bubbles was crying.

"It's okay, Bubbles. It's okay. The Pigs are gone." Red said calmly.

"Thank you, Red..." Bubbles said, still crying.

"You're welcome, Bubbles." Red said.

"Awww..." Everyone said.

Once they got Bubbles to calm down, Red opened up the other one. It turned out to be Red's girlfriend, Stella!

"Stella!" Red said.

"Thank you so much, Red!" Stella said happily, hugging Red.

"You're welcome, Stella." Red said, with a smile.

**"STEEEEELLLLLAAAAA!"** Chuck screamed.

Everyone looked at Chuck.

"Sorry, I had to." Chuck said, blushing and laughing nervously.

Red chuckled.

"Anyways, let's go, flock. We have a short way left to go. And I do mean short." Red said.

They got to the next 4 castles, and smashed them. They got to Grampig.

"I wish you a **SAD** birthday!" Grampig laughed.

"I wish you one too!" Bubbles said to Grampig.

The can was launched, smashing Grampig and his castle.

"We got the piece of cake!" Matilda said.

The cake piece was put back on the cake.

"Let's get the eggs." Red said.

They got to the last 4 levels, and destroy them. They finally got to King Hog.

"This time, you'll feel the **FULL** extent of my power!" King Hog laughed.

"I don't think so." Stella said.

The can was launched and the Eagle finally stopped King Hog.

The eggs were rescued and the birthday party restarted, and everything was normal this time. The Pigs were lying injured a quarter of a mile away from the Birds' house.

"The Flock may be complete, but next time, we're getting serious." King Hog said before winking. Next time, they're gonna unleash a big plan...

**_THE END_**


	8. Surf and Turf

**_The Adventures of the Angry Birds_**

**_Chapter 8: Surf and Turf_**

The Birds were relaxing on the beach.

"What a nice day at the beach, isn't it, Chuck?" Red said.

"Of course, Red." Chuck said, relaxed.

"We love the beach!" The Blues said.

"I always wanted to go to the beach." Ted said.

"I've been to it often." Bomb said.

"I know, I love swimming." Matilda said.

"Me too." Al said.

"Yep. It's a nice view too." Terence said.

"I really love the beach!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"I like to surf too." Stella said.

"Me too...although it'd look weird." Mighty said, blushing.

Red chuckled.

The Birds didn't notice that the eggs were being taken away by strings.

The Birds turned back, and they all screamed.

"The eggs!" Red said in shock.

They saw the Pigs escape, with the eggs and them both attached to a balloon.

**"NO!"** Chuck said.

The Pigs laughed.

"This time, we will begin out most dastardly plan yet!" King Hog laughed.

"You do know that it'll be stopped, right?" Al said.

"It won't!" King Hog cackled.

The Pigs run off.

"I'm getting sick of those pigs! I'll crush those wimps!" Terence roared.

"Let's get them..." Red snarled.

They go to the first 14 castles and smash them. They got to Ironoink's castle.

"This castle is invincible! You won't destroy it!" Ironoink laughed.

"Something has to. And we know what." Red said.

"Not again...!" Ironoink said in shock.

"Yes, again!" Chuck said.

The can was launched and the Eagle annihilates the castle, with Ironoink flying straight up in the air and landing hard.

**"AAAAAIIIIIIEEE!"** Ironoink screamed in pain and shock.

"One down!" Bomb said.

Red gasped as he looked behind him.

"Our plan is still working!" A Minion Pig laughed.

"Not for long!" The Blues said.

"Yeah, you'll fail like those last times!" Stella said.

"Wrong!" The Minion Pig said before laughing and escaping.

"Right!" Red replied.

They go to the next 14 castles and smash them. They get to Grampig.

"You won't win!" Grampig said.

"You took those words right out of my mouth!" Matilda said.

The can was launched and the Mighty Eagle smashes the castle.

"Where are the eggs? !" Chuck yelled.

"I won't tell you..." Grampig said before fainting.

"Darn it, he's unconscious!" Red said.

"Whatever." Chuck said.

**"EEEE!"** The Blues squealed.

"What's wrong?" Bomb said.

**"THE EGGS!"** The Blues squealed again.

"You've come this far, but not any farther!" The Minion Pigs laughed and left.

They smash the next 14 castles and reach King Hog.

"Your journey ends!" King Hog said.

"Once we're done with you!" Terence replied.

"That's not what I wanted to say..." King Hog said.

The can was launched and King Hog and his castle was finally destroyed by Mighty.

The Birds cheered and got the eggs back. King Pig was barely conscious.

"I'll be back...inside a computer...but don't worry...not yours..." King Pig said before winking and falling unconscious.

**_THE END_**


	9. Ultrabook Adventure

_**The Adventures of the Angry Birds**_

_**Chapter 9: Ultrabook Adventure**_

The Birds were chasing the Pigs because they stole the eggs again, but the Birds noticed something odd about the Pigs this time. They were speaking in monotone, robotic voices.

"Why are you speaking like that? !" Red yelled, annoyed.

"YOU SHALL SEE." A 'Minion Pig' said.

The Pigs led the Birds to a laptop.

"YOU SEE, WE ARE MACHINES. WE HAVE THE ABILITY TO BECOME ONE WITH THIS COMPUTER. HA HA HA HA." The 'Minion Pig' said.

Both robot Minion Pigs laughed.

"You're...robots? !" Chuck said, freaked out.

"AFFIRMATIVE." The robot Pig said.

The Pig jumped on one of the laptop's key, going inside the computer. The robot Pig now had power over its capacity, and it has three yellow stripes on its forehead. The other one later learned quickly and gone inside the computer also.

The Birds gasped in horror.

"Red, what should we do?" Bomb said.

"Let's get inside there." Red replied.

"But we'll turn into machines like them, too!" Matilda said.

"Yeah! We don't wanna be robots!" The Blues said.

"I'm scared..." Bubbles said, tearing up.

"Don't be. I looked up on a website for computers and it said that if you're not a robot, you can go inside those magic computers without any side-effects." Red said.

"Wow..." Al said.

"That's relieving." Stella said.

"I can still crush 'em with my fur, flesh n' blood!" Terence said.

"Whew..." Ted said in relief.

"Alright. Let's get our eggs back!" Red said.

They go inside the computer and see 10 castles.

"Ten? Why ten?" Red said, confused.

"They must've been running out of castle ideas." Ted said.

"Good for us!" Chuck said gladly.

They smash the first 4, and halfway through they meet Robot Ironoink, with a orange, more advanced helmet.

"YOU MAY BE ABLE TO DEFEAT OUR MASTERS, BUT WE SHALL SUCCEED FOR THEM. HA HA HA." Robot Ironoink said.

"I don't think so." Stella said.

"Boo!" The Blues and Bubbles jeered at Robot Ironoink.

The can was launched and the Eagle smashed Robot Ironoink and its castle. Robot Ironoink was fatally damaged.

"NOOOOOOooooooo..." Robot Ironoink said as it shut down. Its eyes flickered and then slowly faded to pitch black. Its yellow stripes faded away. It was destroyed.

"We're halfway done!" Red said.

They smashed the next 3 castles, and got to Robot Grampig. It had a more orange mustache and it has three stripes on its head like the other Robot Pigs.

"YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED." Robot Grampig said.

"Shut up, punk." Terence said gruffly.

"We will succeed!" Bomb said.

"And we always will, let it be Pigs, or robot Pigs!" Red said bravely.

The can was launched, and Mighty crushed the entire castle. Robot Grampig was destroyed instantly just when the Mighty Eagle touched it.

"This is it. The last one." Red said.

"There's no turning back." Chuck said.

They go to the 10th and final castle; to the core. They find Robot King Hog, which has yellow stripes all over its body, with eight mechanical spider-legs.

"ENOUGH! IT IS TIME TO DIE! !" Robot King Hog roared mechanically.

"It's time for** YOU** to die! !" Red roared.

The Birds all launched themselves at the castle with the slingshot. They damaged the structure heavily, and damaged Robot King Hog's spider-legs. They finished it off with the Mighty Eagle, wrecking the castle and the Robot Pigs.

"We did it! Now let's get the** REAL** Pigs!" Red said as the Birds get out of the laptop and defeat the Pigs again.

The Robot Pigs self-destruct, restoring the laptop to its regular form.

Meanwhile, hours later, The Birds DO beat the Pigs again.

King Pig looks at you again.

"I have one more plan...It'll be...world...domination...in...**SPACE!**" King Hog laughed weakly before fainting.

_**THE END**_


	10. The Final Birdtier

_**The Adventures of the Angry Birds**_

_**Chapter 10: Space: The Final Birdtier**_

_**Note: This is the longest chapter.**_

The Birds were putting hats on the eggs.

"There you go, kids!" Red said with a smile.

"That's so sweet." Bomb said.

"We love you, eggs!" The Blues said.

"I'm so happy!" Bubbles said.

"Aww..." The other Birds said.

Then a portal appeared in the sky.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

**"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"** Bubbles cried.

Something fell out of the portal. It fell like a meteor and crashed.

**"OH, MY GOSH!"** Stella said.

They came to examine the crashlanding. There was a Bird there, and he looked like a ice cube.

"Hey...There's a Bird there!" Bomb said.

Red came to check on the mysterious Bird.

"Uh...Sir? You okay?" Red said.

Suddenly, the Bird's eyes opened.

"I must protect the Eggsteroid! Stay away from it!" The Bird said.

"Don't worry, we come in peace, sir!" Bomb said.

"Oh. I'm very, **VERY** sorry. This was a huge misunderstanding. I'm Frosty." Frosty said.

"Nice to meet you, Frosty. I'm Red. These are the Blues, this is Chuck, this is Bomb, this is Matilda, this is Al, this is Terence, this is Bubbles, this is Stella and this is Ted." Red said.

"That's a lot of friends you got." Frosty said.

"I know, right?" Red said.

Then a evil laugh was heard and a mechanical claw appeared. It takes the Eggsteroid away.

"The egg!" Everyone said in fear.

"Is there a slingshot here? !" Frosty said, in fear.

"There's one over here!" Red said.

"Thanks, Red!" Frosty said. He flinged himself at the portal.

Hats floated into the hole where the Eggsteroid was pulled up from.

The Birds screamed, and then got very furious. They flung themselves into the portal, and something strange happened. The Birds felt stronger, bigger, better, faster. They've become more powerful than ever. They now had costumes. They've become...superheroes.

"For some reason, I feel...stronger...And I look good too!" Bomb said.

"So do the rest of us!" Red said.

"With this power, we'll get our eggs back in no time!" Chuck said.

They go to another portal, and they see the Eggsteroid belt, with the planet in the center.

"There it is, the planet of Eggsterioids." Super Red said.

Another portal appeared, and there were UFO-like machines with mechanical claws. One Minion Pig was about to collect a Eggsteroid.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee...King Hog will be proud!" Minion Pig giggled.

"Stop right there!" Lazer Chuck said.

"Oh, no!" The Pig said.

"Let's get those Pigs!" Monster Terence said.

They defeat all the Pigs, and the machines were destroyed. The Pigs turned into ice, and then shattered(Because they're in space). They would not threaten anyone ever again.

"There...They're safe now." Frosty said.

They smash the first 9 castles and go to Ironoink's castle.

"We meet again, Birds, for the last time!" Ironoink said.

"It **IS** the last time." Fire Bomb said.

"Yeah!" The other Birds said.

(A/N: BTW, the other birds' names are Atom Bubbles, Lightning Blues, Galactic/Space Eagle, Psychic Stella, Robo-Matilda, Zoom-Al, and Wolver-Ted.)

The can was launched, and the Galactic Eagle blew the castle up, making Ironoink fly out of the castle's gravitational field.

"Unnngh..." Ironoink said before freezing and shattering. He was finally gone.

"One down!" Zoom-Al said.

They smash the next 9 castles, and get to Grampig.

"This will end!" Grampig said.

"For once, you're right. It will end...and you will too." Wolver-Ted said.

The can was flung, and the Galactic Eagle incinerated and annihilated the castle, and making Grampig fly out of the gravitational field.

"Nooooo...I'm done for...forever..." Grampig said before freezing and shattered. That was another Pig defeated for good.

"We're almost done." Frosty said.

They smash the last 9 castles and finally get to King Hog, who was inside his death tank.

"This tank is indestructible!" King Hog said before laughing.

"Not for long, wimp!" Monster Terence said.

The can was launched, and the Galactic Eagle...only damaged it?

"Haha! I told you!" King Hog laughed.

"Oh, no!" Super Red said before looking at the stones inside bubbles.

"Oh, yes..." Super Red then said.

He flung himself at the stones, severely damaging the tank.

"No!" King Hog said.

The can was launched again and it finally destroyed the tank...but King Hog finds a button.

"What's this?" King Hog said before pressing it.

The top portion of the tank(The UFO) detaches, allowing King Hog to escape through a portal.

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" King Hog laughed.

"You've gotta be kidding..." Frosty said.

They go through the portal also, and they find themselves in a icy planet.

"Huh? What's this place?" Lazer Chuck said.

"We're wondering the same thing." Psychic Stella said.

"Where's that ugly green mug, anyway?" Robo-Matilda said.

"There he is! I'll get him!" Frosty said.

Super Red saw a cannon come out of King Hog's UFO.

"Frosty, no!" Super Red said.

But Frosty didn't listen.

"C'mere, punk!" Frosty said.

The cannon shot a bubble and it hit Frosty. Frosty was now trapped inside.

"Oh, no! Help me, guys!" Frosty said in fear.

**"PWAHAHAHAHAHA!** You'll never save him!" King Hog guffawed.

"We have to save Frosty! And quickly!" Fire Bomb said.

"I'm so scared!" Atom Bubbles said.

"It's okay, Bubbles. We'll save him." Super Red said.

They smash the first 2 castles before finding Frosty.

"Frosty!" Super Red said.

"I knew you'd come and save me, guys!" Frosty said.

Fire Bomb flung himself at the bubble and blew it up, sending Frosty free.

**"NOOOOO!"** One Minion Pig said.

"Thank you!" Frosty said.

"Anytime." Fire Bomb said.

The other birds destroyed the castle and they smashed the other 6 as well before getting to Fat Pigbert.

"As ravenous and disgusting as I am powerful!" Fat Pigbert said.

"You were more closer with the 'disgusting' part." Psychic Stella said.

**"WHAT? !"** Fat Pigbert said, angrily.

The Birds laughed.

The can was launched and the Eagle smashed the castle, making Fat Pigbert fly out of the gravitational field.

"Oh, well...At least there's snacks in the afterlife..." Fat Pigbert said before freezing and shattering.

"We're almost done." Super Red said.

They smash the next 9 castles and got to...King Hog?

"King Hog? Already?" Zoom-Al said.

"I just wanted to destroy you quicker." King Hog said before laughing.

"So did we." Monster Terence said.

The can was launched and the Eagle crushed the castle. King Hog was floating away from his gravitational field. Half of his skin was torn off, revealing...mechanical parts?

"That's a robot!" Robo-Matilda said.

"Huh? !" The other Birds said.

The robot froze and shattered.

"Whatever, we're almost done." Super Red said.

They smashed the last 9 castles and finally got to King Hog in his UFO.

**"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! ! ! I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF I DIE DOING SO! ! !"** King Hog roared furiously.

"Sheesh, watch your anger!" Super Red said, creeped out.

All the Birds attacked, causing the UFO to be damaged. They did the Galactic Eagle next, but it still survives.

"Okay, **THAT'S IT!** We're not gonna be safe anymore! We're gonna be what we always are! **ANGRY!**" Super Red said.

**"DIE, YOU FOOLS! ! !**" King Hog said.

**_"CCCCCCHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG EEE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" _**

The Birds said as every Angry Birds playable character and heroes attacked King Hog, causing the UFO and everything else to explode.

After the mayhem finally stopped, they finally got Frosty's Eggsteroid and the Birds' eggs back.

**"WE DID IT! ! !"** The Birds said as they cheered and got back to Earth.

King Hog was slowly floating away from his gravitational field. He took severe bruises and injuries.

He looks at you again.

"Game...over...Unnnngggggh..." King Hog said before slowly transforming into ice, and then finally shattering. No one would steal the Birds' eggs again.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Birds were back to normal, and they put their costumes in their closet for any danger. Red put the hats back on the eggs. They were saying goodbye to Frosty.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Frosty said, holding his Eggsteroid.

"Yep. It's been a long ride." Red said with a smile.

"We'll meet again, right?" Frosty said.

"Sure, you can visit anytime you want." Chuck said.

"We love you, Frosty!" The Blues said.

"Thanks, guys." Frosty said with a smile.

"Frosty the snowman, was a jolly, happy soul..." Bomb sang before the Birds stopped him. They looked confused.

"Heh heh, I had to." Bomb said before blushing.

Everyone laughed.

"Good joke, Bomb!" Matilda said.

"That was clever!" Al said.

"Heh heh, I remember that song." Terence said.

"I love that song!" Bubbles said.

"So do I!" Stella said.

"Me too!" Ted said.

Red turned back to Frosty.

"Well, so long, Frost." Red said.

"See ya later." Frosty said.

And then, suddenly, the Birds' eggs hatched! It revealed baby versions of the Angry Birds. All of them, too.

"Mama!" One baby Bird said.

"Papa!" Another one said.

"Aw, look!" Mighty said. "The eggs hatched!"

"That's cute." Frosty said.

"We'll name them after ourselves. You know, like Red Jr., Chuck Jr., etc.?" Red said.

"Yup. I have my own kid too. His name's Snowy." Frosty said.

"Huh." Red said.

Frosty looked at the slingshot and then looked back at Red. "Say...You mind if I use that slingshot one more time for me to get back home?" He said.

"Sure, you're welcome to use it anytime!" Red said gladly.

"Thanks. Bye." Frosty said before using the slingshot to fling himself back home. The portal then closed.

"Well, I guess this is the end. The Pigs are gone forever, we met a new friend, we've become superheroes, and we've learned one thing: Heroes really do exist. Look at Mario and Sonic! They were long-time heroes. Now we're in the crowd." Red said with a smile.

"Yep. Let's go have some bacon." Chuck said.

"Bacon?" Terence said.

Everyone looked at Terence.

"Isn't bacon...Pigs?" Terence said.

"Well, it's fitting after you get your eggs back from some Pigs." Al said.

"Oh." Terence said after chuckling.

"Let's go, kids." Red said happily. The Birds always wanted to be parents.

Their wish came true.

**_THE END_**

**_A/N: So that's it! This is the end of the story. And if you were shocked that I didn't include the new updates nor Seasons and Rio, and want to know why? Well, that's because I have too many things to do. And I both like and don't like working. The plus side is that I can do it for viewers like you guys, and the minus side is that it's pretty long work for me to do. But who knows. And there'll be a sequel containing Rio. Also I'll make a Seasons fanfic, but all the story will be is just some one-shots. Also a Bad Piggies and Space fanfic will be made, along with the other new updates. And if you think that after I'm done with those, I'm done with Angry Birds fanfics. Heck no! I still have loads of ideas. I'll probably make like, 10-20 Angry Birds fanfics. And maybe I'll make a Bomberman oneshot with my own characters. And don't worry, my line of Mario fanfics will continue. It'll be something different too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story, and this chapter in particular. See you next time._**


End file.
